


【团兵】怀石料理与梅子饭团 #番外三

by oimumu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oimumu/pseuds/oimumu





	【团兵】怀石料理与梅子饭团 #番外三

番外三 律师的盛宴

和服真是世界上最适合做爱的衣服。

手掌从交叠合拢的衣襟探进去，几乎不受任何阻挡便能轻易触碰到衣料覆盖下的赤裸肌肤。而随着手掌的缓慢游移，原本平整的衣着变得凌乱，大片白皙的胸膛和小巧瘦削的肩头裸露出来，教人忍不住就想在上面留下专属于自己的印记。和服的魅力正在于此，包裹起来的身体暗藏在各色衣料之中，看上去含蓄严谨，却在举手投足间若隐若现，露出来的分寸恰到好处，惹人浮想联翩。埃尔文跪在床上直起身，深邃的目光落在爱人自敞开的和服下摆间露出的大腿上，眼神陡然又沉了几分。他舔了舔嘴角，握住对方纤细的脚踝举到面前，牙齿叼住穿在对方脚上的洁白足袋的前端往外拉扯，等那只细瘦的脚掌脱离了布料的束缚，他伸出舌头在对方足心舔了一口，不出意外地听到身下的人倒吸了一口凉气：“干、干什么呢你！”

“不喜欢吗？我以为你穿成这样是个邀请。”他牢牢抓住那只往回瑟缩的脚，变本加厉地轻轻啃咬起对方的脚趾来。

“谁他妈邀请你了。”利威尔恼怒地瞪了他一眼，只可惜他此刻陷在被褥里衣衫散乱的样子给他原本凌厉的气势大打了个折扣，非但没有杀伤力可言，反而令压制住他的男人更加兴致高昂。埃尔文轻笑一下，将他的腿拉得更开，沿着结实笔直的腿部线条一路舔吻上去，直吻到敏感的大腿内侧才罢休。

“是三笠小姐给你寄来的和服吧？这个颜色和花样很衬你。”

男人的脸埋在他的大腿根部，声音里含着笑，说话时呼出的气息喷洒在他腿根柔嫩的皮肤上，一阵一阵的痒。他不由自主地伸手推拒下方那颗金色的脑袋，试图避开这恼人的折磨：“不、放开……埃尔文、不……”前些时候妹妹寄来的包裹一直忘了拆，今天想起来把衣服拿出来试试，没想到这金毛混蛋下班回来一见他便两眼放光地将他直接扛进了卧室，连吃晚饭这么重要的事都抛到了脑后。

“不喜欢啊，那可有点难办了呢……”男人故意曲解了他话里的意思，露出了有些苦恼的表情。他眨了眨那对漂亮的蓝眼睛，装模作样地想了一下便又将头埋了下去，“现在这样呢，喜欢吗？”

利威尔在枕头里难耐地往后仰起头，兀自轻喘不已，连回话的余裕都没有了。埃尔文有力的大手紧紧箍住他的腿根，高挺的鼻尖若即若离地触碰到他的阴茎，舌头变换着角度卷弄下方的囊袋，隔着那层薄薄的皮肤像舔舐冰淇淋球一般灵活地舔吮逗弄着两粒小球，带来的刺激不言而喻。原本整整齐齐合拢的和服下摆已经在他不自觉的扭动中完全敞开，颤巍巍抬起头的性器从两片往身侧滑落的衣料中间钻了出来，直挺挺地贴在身前。未经爱抚就高高勃起的阴茎像有生命般轻轻弹动着，擅自吐出了晶亮的粘液，在深蓝色的布料上留下濡湿的痕迹。男人仿佛玩得兴起，舌尖蜿蜒着往上，顺着挺得笔直的茎体来到前端，将那滴从铃口渗出来的透明液体舔了个干净。利威尔打了个寒颤，还没来得及发声，要害处便被对方一口含进了嘴里。温暖湿润的口腔紧紧包裹住头部，灵活的舌头则像长了眼睛似的不断戳刺顶端的小孔，生生把利威尔的呻吟逼出了口：“……埃尔……埃尔文……停下……”

男人却对他的话充耳不闻，只顾着专心吸吮他的性器，舌头的侍弄卖力而周到，仿佛在品尝什么美味无比的东西。平常工作时那么成熟稳重的一个人，到了床上就跟换了个人似的，恶劣程度连他这个黑道出身的人都自愧不如。利威尔咬紧下唇，竭力忽略自下身不断升腾而起的快感。可惜身体的反应永远是最诚实的，他的阴茎在埃尔文手口并用的攻势下又硬了几分，只消再给予多一点的刺激就会释放出来，刚才还在推拒的手此时插进了那头耀眼的金发间，扣住对方的后脑不自觉地将分身往他嘴里更深地递送，可埃尔文却偏偏在这要命的关头停住了动作。他吐出那根湿漉漉的肉棒，手指也转移了阵地，挑逗地滑向会阴下方那个小小的入口。

“忘记照顾这里了呢，很寂寞吧。”他边说边舔湿了自己的手指，指尖浅浅地抠挖紧闭的穴口，在利威尔扭动着想要逃开时看准时机往里一送，一个指节便没入其中。突来的刺激让利威尔的身体猛地一震，而更要命的是那根不安分的手指在不断往里探入的同时还转动起来搔刮他的肠壁，这令他不由自主地往上弓起了腰。埃尔文趁机揽住他的腰肢，俯下身在他袒露的胸膛上落下密密麻麻的吻。“Honey，你的反应越来越棒了。”他眉眼含笑，一边细细地亲吻怀里的人一边含混不清地呢喃。

利威尔被他撩拨得难受极了，硬得快要爆炸的阴茎不断吐出粘液，后面又被男人指节分明的修长手指不疾不徐地玩弄。埃尔文在他身上肆意点火却又故意将他吊在半空不肯给他个痛快，一本正经的模样气得他牙根都在发痒。他恶狠狠地甩过去一记眼刀，抬腿就是一脚：“要做做，不做滚！”

不料对方眼疾手快地避开他扫过来的腿，空闲的左手顺势擎住他的膝弯将他的腿分得更开，笑眯眯地在他膝盖上啄了一口：“放轻松，honey，你就是太心急了，慢慢享受不是很好么。”他抽出埋在利威尔体内的手指，换上自己同样硬挺的分身抵在翕张的穴口处不紧不慢地磨蹭，龟头分泌出的粘液与润滑剂混在一起，将利威尔的股间蹭得湿糊一片。他欣赏着身下的人眉头紧皱的难耐模样，慢条斯理地继续说道，“而且，老用同样的招式对付我是会失效的哦。”律师先生会这么说也是有原因的，至今他仍对初夜那晚被过于紧张的少主大人一脚踹到床下的悲惨遭遇记忆犹新。见利威尔被他的话激得拉下了脸，埃尔文弯了弯嘴角，赶在对方爆发前他沉下腰猛一发力，硕大的龟头破开穴口的阻挡，一下便挤进了大半。

“操你……啊……”少主大人正欲脱口而出的怒骂被这猝不及防的攻击打乱了调，变成了压抑不住的呻吟。体内瞬间被撑得满满当当，埃尔文粗长的阳具在他肠道内来回抽送，龟头就像识途老马一般拓开紧缚的肠壁朝那个敏感点重重撞去。随着男人一次又一次的尽根没入，酥麻的感觉如同微弱的电流般从那一点蔓延出去传递到四肢百骸，逐渐汇聚成更大的刺激感。铭刻在身体深处的记忆被唤醒，让他情不自禁想要索取更多。他紧紧抓住男人撑在他身侧的手臂，两条腿无意识地攀上了对方精悍的腰杆，浑然不知自己此刻的姿势有多么撩人，那样毫无保留打开的姿态无疑是在邀请对方更深的进入。埃尔文当然不会跟他客气，阴茎在紧窄的肠道里快速地进出摩擦，所到之处都像燃起了足以燎原的星火。他在枕头里胡乱地摆着头，被汗水打湿的黑色发丝粘在脸上，又被男人爱怜地拨开。埃尔文轻轻抚摸他发烫的脸颊，随即俯下身与他接吻。两人的唇舌激烈地交缠在一起，正如他们此刻紧密相连的下身般密不可分，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角流下，在洁白的枕头上留下了一小滩明显的水渍。

待结束这个激烈而又绵长的吻，埃尔文伸手将他捞了起来抱在怀里，变成了面对面的对坐姿势。黑发青年伏在男人宽厚的肩膀上急促地喘气，两人赤裸的胸膛严丝合缝地紧贴在一起，几乎能感受到对方胸腔处传来的剧烈跳动。利威尔敏感挺立的乳头磨蹭到对方胸口茂密的胸毛，又引来一阵令人头皮发麻的战栗。埃尔文暂时没有动作，胯下的猛兽安静地蛰伏在爱人温暖紧致的甬道里，感受肠壁收缩时吸嘬龟头带来的快感。利威尔身上的和服已经从肩上滑落了下去，松垮垮地堆在腰间，只剩两只宽大的袖管还挂在手上。埃尔文一手抚摸他光裸的脊背，另一只手则悄悄地探进衣料里，手指顺着利威尔的后腰一路向下伸进臀缝，在两人结合的地方轻压慢捻。被巨物强行撑开的穴口哪里禁得起这样的挑逗，利威尔发出一声短促的惊呼，身体不自觉地往前一挺，却将自己更紧密地送入了对方的怀中。迟迟得不到纾解的欲望在身体里叫嚣，让他忍不住变得急躁起来，他张嘴咬住男人肩上的肌肉，喘着气催促道：“……埃……埃尔文……快点……”

他难得的坦率大大取悦了对方，埃尔文满意地舔咬他的耳垂，在他耳边低声笑着说：“听说站着很不错，不如我们来试试？”

男人性感低沉的声音传进耳朵里全变成了无意义的音节，被欲望冲昏了头的他已经分不清对方在说什么了。怎么样都好，只要能让我痛痛快快地射出来。他昏沉沉地想着，稀里糊涂就点了头。等到后背一凉，他这才回过神，惊讶地发现埃尔文竟然就着刚才交合的姿势将他抱下了床，直接将他抵在了他们卧室里那面落地的大玻璃窗上。窗外的夜色浓稠如墨，而侧过头一垂眼便能看见脚下一片流光溢彩的城市灯火。两腿分开挂在男人臂弯，支撑住他的只有背后冰凉的玻璃窗和男人深深嵌在他体内的火热性器，前所未有的羞耻感令他一下子慌乱起来，他挣扎着想要逃开，却被男人突然耸动起腰杆的猛烈进攻顶得没了力气。埃尔文托着他，两手紧紧抓住他两瓣紧实的臀肉，由下往上大幅度地抽插起来。粗长的阴茎在雪白的股间快速出没，穴口也由于反复摩擦而染上了艳丽的鲜红，完全散开的和服只靠腰间那条细细的腰带勉强固定在利威尔身上，垂落的下摆在半空中随着他们剧烈的动作前后摆荡，整幅画面看上去说不出的淫靡情色。

“我爱你，利威尔。”

一声深情的低语在耳畔响起，唤回了他被快感冲击得七零八落的神智。他睁开水汽迷蒙的眼睛，朦胧的视野渐渐清晰起来。面前的男人仍不知疲倦地占有着他，一颗颗晶亮的汗珠顺着对方的眉骨滑过棱角分明的脸颊，在下巴处汇聚成更大颗的汗滴，滴落在他身上。利威尔伸手抚上那张端正坚毅的脸庞，手指一一滑过对方金色的浓眉、高挺的鼻梁、性感的薄唇，而后勾住男人的脖颈探身舔去他下巴上的汗水。

“你的味道……”他咂了咂嘴，咧开一个慵懒的浅笑，“还不赖。”

话音刚落便感觉到身体里的硬物又涨大了一圈，埃尔文更加凶猛地在他体内撞击。透过那双深邃的蓝眼睛，他看见的是浮现在璀璨灯火中自己的身影。男人眼里满是不加掩饰的沉醉与迷恋，而他在这样充满爱意的眼神注视中唯一能做的只有往后高仰起头，任自己放肆的喊叫回荡在安静的室内。

高潮的来临迅猛无比，如灭顶的潮水般将两人同时淹没。释放之后的利威尔无力地靠在爱人宽阔的怀里，闭起眼睛尽力平复急促的呼吸。埃尔文拨开他汗湿的额发，在他额头落下一个温柔的轻吻。

身体的餍足远比不上此刻溢满整个心房的喜悦与感动，他没有错过他挚爱之人在高潮来临的那一瞬咬住他的耳朵对他说的那句话。

他说，我也爱你，埃尔文。

——Fin——


End file.
